Yuri X Narissa Duo Live
Idol: Narissa Sonoda and Yuri Lelira Song: SENTIMENTAL StepS Stage: Triple Melody Stage Coord: Sweet Chocolate Coord,Strawberry Chocolate Coord Cyalume: MS Perfect N Cyalume Coord,MS Perfect Y Cyalume Coord Before the live.. Yuri: Lets do a awesome live together,Narissa-chan! Narissa: Of course! Gambatte~Yuri-chan! Yumeka: The audience is waiting now! Don't let them wait for too long! Yuri: Kashikoma! Lets go Narissa-chan!*runs to the dressing room* Narissa*nods and follows Yuri* Coord Change Start! Meganee: The coord today sounds delicious! Narissa: Sweet Chocolate Coord! Meganee: The different pink on the coord looks super cute! Yuri: Strawberry Chocolate Coord! ~On Stage~ Yuri: Hello guys! This is Yuri today~ Narissa: Also,Narissa today! We are gonna give you all a duo live there~ Yuri: Enjoy our live! We present you... Both: SENTIMENTAL StepS! Romaji = Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Otona ni natta toki ni Natsukashisa e kawaru no kana… nante kangae teta Tsuneni tonari ni irukara Sore ga atarimae sugiru koto Nayan dari warattari no mainichi ga kitto tsudzuiteku Tanoshii to omou ima o hozon shitai kimochi Hajimete kanjitanda yo Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai Datte zutto issho dakara Mienai dake de hontou wa sukoshi zutsu seichou shiterutte Tane o umeta basho kara wa Chiisana happa ga utai dasu Kisetsu ga itsunomanika nuri kaete itta Machi no iro ni kidzuita yo Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita Making Drama Switch On! Magical Memory Forest! Cyalume Change~! Ki no seida yo ne itsumo no minna da ne Fuzakete kake ashi korobi souda Matte matte doko ka yotte kaeru? Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai Datte zutto issho dakara Komorebi no naka yonde mitakedo Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita Keshiki ga yureugoita |-| English = Not recognizing each other even when we pass by When we've become adults Will this all become nostalgia?... I was thinking about that Because you've always been by my side I took that for granted I thought our everyday life of troubles and laughter will surely continue This feeling of wanting to preserve this fun moment It's the first time I'm feeling that Not recognizing each other even when we pass by I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults After all, we'll always be together Though we can't see it, we really have been maturing bit by bit From the place where we buried seeds Tiny leaves are starting to sing I finally noticed that somewhere along the way The changing seasons had painted the town a new color I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness I'm just imagining it right, we're still the same as always Playfully running around until I feel like I'm about to trip Wait, wait, are you stopping somewhere on the way home? Not recognizing each other even when we pass by I can't imagine a time when you and I become adults After all, we'll always be together I tried calling you within the light filtering through the trees But the wind unexpectedly drowned me out For just a moment, the scenery wavered into sadness The scenery wavered into sadness Category:Rinne9274 Category:Narissa's Shows Category:Yuri's Shows Category:Duo Live Category:Duo Shows Category:Shows Category:Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri